gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
All Star Secrets
PILOT SPIEL: BOB: One of the celebrities you've just seen swears they're still a virgin, when they got married. Now who do you think that is? ANNOUNCER: Is that celebrity, the irresistible Robert Reed, the incomprehensible Dody Goodman, the incomparable Arthur Godfrey, the incandescent Lee Mariweather or the inappropriate Charles Nelson Reilly? We'll find out who waited at the wedding when three knowledgeable fans meet our celebrities face to face today on CELEBRITY SECRETS! And now here's the host of Celebrity Secrets, BOB EUBANKS! SERIES SPIEL: BOB: One of today's celebrities (insert secret). Now who do you think it is? ANNOUNCER: Will it be (insert celebrities)? We'll find out as our all star panel and these three competitors meet face to face on ALL STAR SECRETS! And now here's your host, BOB EUBANKS! A short-lived game show were celebrities tell some amazing secrets about themselves. Gameplay Three contestants were told some interesting secrets about a panel of five stars. The secrets were given to the producers beforehand in an interview, and the contestants' job was to match the secret to the celebrity that gave that secret. On each secret, a randomizer on the contestants' desk shuffled increasing money amounts and it stops when a player presses a button. Bob posed the secret and eliminated one star that did not have the secret who for fun chose which star had that secret. The contestants then secretly chose which star gave the secret, and then by virtue of Bob pressing a button on his podium which caused lights to flash on the panel's desk, the star was revealed. A correct answer won money according how many contestants got it right; if two or all three players were correct, they split the money (1/3 for all three, and 1/2 for two), but if only one player got it, s/he got the whole pot. The first two secrets were worth anywhere from $120 - $300, and then the next two secrets were worth $360 - $600. In the final round, all three players would attempt to identify one final secret, called the "Blind Item", which was worth $1,500 to the only player who got it right, $750 for two players, and $500 each for all three; plus, no stars were able to guess who they thought was the person who had the secret. All three players kept the money they earned during the game with a minimum of $100, but the player with the most money at the end of the game was the winner, and won a prize. In the final segment, and during the end credits, Bob would surprise one of the celebrities by bringing in someone that was related to a secret one of the celebrities had or bringing in an item mentioned by a celebrity during the game. Pilot Rules The rules were mainly the same, except that there's no money randomizer. In round one, secrets are worth $50 to any of the players that is if they agree with the celebrity after making his/her choice; if the player(s) disagree, that secret is worth double or $100. In round two the dollars are doubled meaning that a correct agreement is worth $100 and a correct disagreement is worth $200. The "Blind Item" is worth a $300 pot. The player with the most money went on to play a bonus round for $5,000. Bonus Round To start the bonus, the winning contestant chose which star to play face to face. The star selected was sent to isolation booth offstage out of sight/hearing. The bonus round was a word association game. Bob gave the winning contestant four subjects, each one has three words closely associated with the subject and the contestant chose words (one for each subject) s/he thought the celebrity would say. When the celebrity was released from isolation s/he was given those same subjects and words. The first two matches were worth $1,000 each and matching three out of four times won $5,000. Music Lee Ringuette & The Robert Ivie Organization Inventor Michael Hill Pilots The show was originally going to be called Celebrity Secrets, but was changed at the last minute; had its planned 1989 revival made it to air (see below), it would have used said title. A syndicated revival was planned for the 1989-1990 season (as part of a game show block that included Jackpot, Talk About, and The Last Word), but was scrapped after the show's distributor ran into financial problems. Pictures 141180534.jpg 141180538.jpg 141180860.jpg 625414_622860654395382_755388652_n (1).jpg Links * [http://rjgameshows2.bravehost.com/allstarsecrets.html Rules for All Star Secrets] YouTube Videos * 1978 Celebrity Secrets Pilot: Part 1, Part 2 (Robert Reed, Dody Goodman, Arthur Godfrey, Lee Meriwether, Charles Nelson Reilly) * Clips of a February 1979 episode (Leslie Nielsen, Ruth Buzzi, Don Sutton, LaWanda Page, Pat Harrington) * Full episode from March 27, 1979 (Robert Pine, Dody Goodman, Conrad Bain, Anne Lockhart, Robert Gulliame – who was punched out by a hooker?) * Two questions from May 4, 1979 (Bill Cullen, Della Reese, John Schuck, Nanette Fabray, Arte Johnson – who left his/her underwear in the oven...and who likes to do nothing?) * Full episode from July 9, 1979 (Wilt Chamberlain, Elaine Joyce, Jon "Bowzer" Bauman, Dr. Joyce Brothers, Wayland Flowers and Madame) Clips from March 27, 1979 Episode * Intro of the show * Who was punched out by the hooker? Category:Celebrity Category:Panel Game Category:Matching Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1979 premieres Category:1979 endings